


Hannibal Bingo 2020 - 1st Card

by Ishxallxgood



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Will Graham, Episode: s02e07 Yakimono, Hannibal Bingo, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hate Sex, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Wally is kinda dark, Will is drowning in denial, kinda not really, wally pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishxallxgood/pseuds/Ishxallxgood
Summary: Decided to try doing the Hannibal Bingo card to force the muse into writing something, anything.  Decided to start with a 3x3 card so hopefully I'll actually finish it. Tags updated as prompts are filledChapter 1: I Was Trying To Kill You (Rated E) - Will gets very distracted while pointing a gun at Hannibal in Yakimono. PWPChapter 2: Wally (Rated T) - Post fall snapshots of Wally's thoughts on WillChapter 3: ?
Relationships: Will Graham & Wally, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, past Will Graham/Molly Graham - Relationship
Comments: 39
Kudos: 93





	1. I Was Trying to Kill You (Rate: E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing scene from episode S02E07: Yakimono
> 
> Takes place right after Will points a gun to Hanners face in his kitchen. It's just smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

Wil gasps, hands clutching at the stainless steel, toes curling as Hannibal thrust back in. This is not going as planned at all. He had come here, gun in hand ready for a reckoning. The gun was lost somewhere, kicked to a corner along with his shirt and trousers. The last thing he can remember is Hannibal asking him if he wanted to know how it ends, and  _ this _ is certainly  _ not _ how he saw it ending.

“Oh fuck me, Hannibal,” Will wails, when Hannibal lowered his hips, pushed in just right to strike his prostate straight on.

“You will find, dear Will,” Hannibal says, hand coming down hard against his nape, holding him down against the steel counter, “I already am.”

Will lifts his hips, coming up on his toes, trying to force Hannibal to nail his prostate again. The hand on his nape abaites, moves down to his hips to push him back down and hold him in place.

“Be still, darling boy, I will give you what you need.”

Will whimpers against the steel, Hannibal’s words sending a flush through his body. He hates it. Hates the effect of those words. Hates how much he yearns to hear them again. Hates how badly he wants to obey, to allow this monster of a man to  _ give him what he needs.  _ “Fuck you,” he manages to bite out, hands pushing against the edge of the counter in hopes to dislodge the man behind him.

“In due time, mylimasis, in due time.”

“Oh god,” Will stammers, as visions of him, bending Hannibal over the counter, his desk, the couch, flood his mind. The thought of dominating his monster, of  _ taking _ what he wants, drives him closer and closer to the edge. He could come like this, with Hannibal pounding into him, his mind focused on returning the favor. 

"There is no god here, Will," Hannibal says, suddenly pulling out of him completely.

Will whimpers, abruptly pulled back from the edge. He releases the counter, moves to reach for Hannibal, to draw him back in, when he's suddenly turned and picked up. He barely has time to register what is happening before he's being deposited on his back on top of the counter, the cold steel soothing his burning flesh. Hannibal lifts his leg, propping it on his shoulder as he slides back in, going deeper than before, cock pressing relentlessly on his prostate.

Will screams. It's different like this.  _ Intimate.  _ He can  _ see _ Hannibal. Can see the flicker of emotion in his eyes. The way his lips curl as he pulls out. The way his eyes close in bliss as he slams back in. It is too much and not enough, to be able to see his monster so completely.

"Oh fuck," Will screams again, hands gripping the edge so he wouldn't slide off.

Hannibal's eyes open, a pleased smile crossing his face and Will snarls back at him. In response, Hannibal sets a brutal pace, and Will wouldn't have wanted it any other way. It is a reminder of the monster simmering just under the surface of Hannibal's person suit. It is everything Will had ever wanted and more.

Will desperately wants to fist his cock, release some of the pressure, come all over himself and that pretentious suit Hannibal didn't even bother to remove, but he can't. The position is awkward, his sweat making his back slick against the stainless steel. If not for Hannibal's grip on his hips and him white knuckling the edge, he would have slid right off the other end of the island by now. 

"I hate you," he snarls, leg slipping from Hannibal's shoulder to wrap around his waist. He brings his other leg up too, digs his heels in, drawing Hannibal deeper.

"I know," Hannibal whispers, the words reverent and he could almost hear the unspoken words hanging between them. Hannibal obliges him, thrusting deep as he collapses over Will, closing the space between them. 

Will's breath hitches. Their faces a breath apart. He shudders under the intensity of Hannibal's eyes and for a second he thinks that Hannibal might kiss him. For a second he desperately hopes he would. He doesn't though. He holds the stare as his hand closes around Will's cock, pumping him in time with his thrusts. 

"God I hate you so much," Will whimpers, unbearably close as he releases his hands from the edge of the counter to push at Hannibal's chest.

Hannibal obliges him, straightening up as he takes a step back and slips out. Will wants to snap at him. Grab his face and demand to be kissed. Sink his teeth into Hannibal's flesh and never let go. He doesn't though. He instead allows Hannibal to flip him again. To crowd him against the counter, propping his leg up onto it before pushing back in. 

Will instantly misses the intimacy of the eye contact. He misses seeing Hannibal coming undone as he fucks into him. He longs for the kiss that never happened. To have his moans swallowed by that mouth he's dreamed about more times than he can count. 

Hannibal, for his part, is relentless. With his leg propped up, Hannibal is able to find the perfect angle to nail Will's prostate with every stroke and Will is unsure how much longer he can hold back. 

"Fuck," Will screams, come splattering against Hannibal's immaculate counters as Hannibal continues to pound into him, fucking him through his orgasm. It doesn't take long for Hannibal to follow, and Will sucks in a breath as Hannibal stills, cock buried deep within him, pulsing as he comes inside of him. 

Will is panting, leg cramping as Hannibal slowly pulls out of him, allowing his muscles enough time to tense back up before finally slipping out. "I was trying to kill you," Will grits out, lowering his leg back to the ground, flexing his legs before he could Charlie horse.

"You still can."

"No I fucking can't," Will snaps, grabbing his discarded clothes from the floor and haphazardly pulling them on. "Not when I finally find you interesting." Pulling his jacket on, he pauses to look his monster in the eye.

Hannibal smiles. “Beautiful boy,” he says, moving to close the distance between them and Will can see him running a hand through his sweaty curls. Brushing the hair from his eyes before gently caressing his cheek and tugging him close. He can almost feel Hannibal wrap him up in an extended embrace, can see himself leaning into that touch, welcoming it. He can see himself resting his head against Hannibal's shoulder, breathing him in as he closes his eyes and  _ enjoys  _ being held. 

Instead, he sidesteps Hannibal before he can make contact, bending over to pick up his gun and tuck it back in place. “Besides,” Will says, looking back up at Hannibal, “if I killed you now, I would never have the pleasure of knowing how this will end, nor how it would feel to bend you over your desk and  _ fuck  _ you.”

Before Hannibal has a chance to respond, Will quickly steps backwards into the shadows of the hall, holding Hannibal’s eyes until he disappears from sight and books it to the front door.


	2. Wally (Rated: T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snapshots of Wally's POV on his relationship with Will post fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

"HOLY FUCK!"

"Walter! Language!"

"Sorry, mom," Wally mumbled, turning off the tablet before his mom turned around and saw what it was he was looking at. She didn't approve of tattlecrime, said it was full of lies. Wally knew better. 

He had always felt like there was something off about _Will Graham,_ something he couldn't quite put his finger on. It was unnatural. The way the man had always seemed so unbothered by everything. That dogs and fishing were what defined him as a person. He had been a criminal profiler before he married his mom, and Wally just _knew_ there _had_ to have been more to him that met the eye. 

His suspicions were confirmed when Tommy showed him that article on Will from tattlecrime. _It takes one to know one,_ Freddie Lounds had said, and then continued to paint Will as a psychopath and a killer. Wally had been inclined to believe, and the revelation sent a zing down his spine. It was exciting, the thought that his new dad could potentially be a serial killer. That this man that made his mom smile and laugh, who waltzed into their lives and _almost_ made things feel normal, could be something _other._

It made Wally smile all that much wider because the thing was, _normal,_ was so overrated. Wally hated normal.

.

"Fuck you," Wally screamed, fist connecting with the bully's face. He didn't care anymore that he was smaller, _weaker,_ because if Will could slay a dragon, then he could take on a bully. Besides, Will had taught him how to throw a proper punch. _Keep your wrist straight and pivot with your foot, throw your whole weight into it._

He reveled in the boy's bloody nose and his tender knuckles. He took pride in knowing _he_ did that. He was not surprised when he was dragged off the boy and into the principal's office. He was also not surprised when they called his mom and announced that he would be suspended for three days. That another incident like this and he might get expelled. He was certainly not surprised when she stormed over to him, concern and anger plastered all over her face as she all but dragged him from the building.

"Wally, what were you thinking!? You can't just go around punching people!"

There was a wealth of things he wanted to retort with, because according to Will and Hannibal there were much worse things you can do to a person than just simply punch them in the face. Of course he was never going to actually do any of those things (not from a lack of want or moral superiority) but because even he knew he wouldn't be able to pull them off without getting caught. So he settled with, "He called dad a fag and a freak!" As if that was all the explanation he needed. 

When his mom didn't respond and only furrowed her brow, making that face she always did when she was about to lecture him, he interjected with, "Dad's _not_ a freak, he's a fucking hero. Besides, it's fine to be weird."

"It's-" his mom started, and then stopped. Pausing to stare at him for a moment before deflating and ushering him into the car. 

The drive home was tense and silent. He didn't like bringing Will up to his mom, it always put her in a mood. She didn't talk about him much, would usually just sit quietly with his favorite whiskey in hand and stare into the fire, as if the fire held all the answers. 

Wally on the other hand knew the answers though. He knew that Will slayed the dragon like he said he would. He knew that Will did it together with Hannibal, his _murder husband._ He knew that it wasn't in self-defense (okay maybe a little in self defense as the dragon _was_ actually trying to kill them). But he also knew that Will went to Hannibal afterwards. That they embraced. That they tipped over the cliff wrapped in each other's arms. 

The thing was, Wally _knew_ that Freddie Lounds didn't just give them the title of _Murder Husbands_ on a whim. He knew that there was a fraction of truth in that statement. He knew about Will's late night whiskey binges. The name he cried out when he was drunk and sobbing in a corner. He knew that there were nights when Will sat alone in the kitchen, bottle empty and eyes closed, hand pressing against what he could only imagine was the scar on his stomach left behind by Hannibal Lecter. He knew that deep down, he mom knew too.

Only his mom chose to see the best in Will. His mom chose to see the carefree man with one too many dogs. The man who made her laugh and always seemed to know exactly how to lift her mood. While Wally appreciated this particular side of Will (truly he did), he _loved_ the Will that snuck out every once in a while. The Will whose eyes flashed with anger when Wally told him about the bruises and the bullies. The Will who was full of muted rage and determination when he taught Wally how to fight. The Will who lurked just under the surface of the happy, carefree Will. _That_ was the Will he wished they could have always, but he also knew that _that_ Will would terrify his mom. His sweet mother who loved her _sweet man._

.

“Walter Cal Foster, you better start explaining.”

Wally looked up from his phone to stare at the stack of letters his mom had clutched in her hand. He half wanted to leap out of his chair and snatch them back. How dare she. How dare she violate his privacy and _steal_ his letters. Instead swallowed down his indignant rage and tried for an air of indifference. "They're letters."

"I can see that," she said, tossing the stack onto the table and picking one up at random. 

_"Hey buddy,"_ she read, and he cringed. _"The dark edson tiger is fantastic! He loved it, even though he still hasn't gone out in the water with me yet. (In fact I still can't convince him to even put on the waders, but I know I'll wear him down eventually). He does appreciate your use of Buster's fur though, so I think even if he were to give it a go, he still wouldn't use your tiger, it's too sentimental. Maybe if you-"_

His mom stopped reading, voice quivering and eyes watering, hands clenched, wrinkling the precious paper. Wally knew he really should feel worse about those letters, but he didn't. He enjoyed his conversations with Will, and Hannibal by association. 

"Wally," she said finally said after a beat. "Do- do you know where they are?"

Wally bit his lip. Yes, of course he knew where they were, or at least vaguely. He knew a lot of things. He knew more than any thirteen year old should, but he also knew that he could never admit it. "No," he lied, eyes dropping to the table.

"Wally, please," she begged, "If you know anything, you have to tell me."

"Why?" He demanded, trying very hard not to raise his voice to his mother. "So you can go running to Agent Crawford? So he can go catch the big bad wolf?"

"They're serial killers, Wally," she said, voice shaking with fear, or anger, or something else entirely. "They're on the top of the FBI's most wanted list. You, you can't keep consorting with known criminals!"

 _"Fuck you,"_ Wally wanted to scream, but didn't. "No," he said instead, snatching all the letter out of her hand. Frantically smoothing it out before putting it back in the envelope. He gathered the rest too and held them close to his chest as tears sprang to his eyes. "He's my dad and I'm not _consorting_ with the enemy! I'm just writing letters to my dad and he's just writing me back! And you-" he pointed an acusatory finger at her, "You can't stop me! You can't! Please mom," he begged, deflating slightly to fidget with the letters, putting them back in order. "I already lost one dad, please don't take another one from me."

"Oh Wally," she said, wiping at his tears before gathering him into her arms. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I brought that man into our lives "

"I'm not," Wally said, pulling out of her embrace, bending down to pet Buster who had come trotting over. "I'm glad you brought Will Graham into my life. I'm glad I got to know him, to learn from him, and I'm proud to call him my dad."


End file.
